kau adalah yg berharga
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: saat tokoh KnB menjadi Tokoh yg dipenuhi bahaya, ada kisah Romantis dalam kehidupan mereka. Chapter Update! MURASAKIBARA x OC
1. Chapter 1

Kau adalah yg berharga...

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke ©Fujimaki Tadoshi

Summary : saat tokoh KnB menjadi Tokoh yg dipenuhi bahaya, ada kisah Romantis dalam kehidupan mereka.

Chapter 1 : Akashi and Shiroyumi (OC)part I

Shiroyumi P.O.V

Sebenarnya Akhir – akhir ini, aku sedikit heran dengan kelakuan sahabat kecilku, Akashi Seijuurou. 2 minggu ini, Dia sangat cuek padaku. Contohnya, saat aku mengejarnya ia menjauh, jika aku berhasil mengejarnya, ia bilang "aku sibuk Tsuyuki." Lalu meninggalkanku. aku sungguh rindu padanya, biasanya ia selalu menceramahiku tentang ini dan itu, belajar bersama, lalu saat liburan kita ke taman bermain. Mou~! Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, mencari seorang pemuda crimson. Aku meoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berjalan ke parkiran kampus dan bingo! Aku melihatnya, Ia sedang membuka pintu mobilnya! Aku langsung berlari ke arah mobilnya. Karena langkahku berbunyi keras, ia langsung menoleh kebelakang, menatapku dengan mata Crimsonnya. Ia langsung masuk ke mobil tapi terlambat! Aku sudah ada di depan mobilnya, mencegatnya untuk pergi.

"Tsuyuki, menyingkirlah. Kau menghalangi jalan." ujarnya, aku tetap berdiri.

"tak mau! Aku ingin bicara." Ujarku, terlihat sekali kalau ia kesal wlau mukanya tetap saja datar.

"Shiroyumi Tsuyuki, ini perintah." Nada suaranya mulai mendingin, aku tetap diam.

"Tsuyuki aku sedang terburu – buru, jadi menyingkirlah atau.." perintahnya lagi, aku berani memotong perkataannya.

"mau menabrakku? Tabrak saja!" ucapku sedikit berteriak. Kami berdua hening, terlihat ia menghela nafas, iapun keluar dari mobilnya dan bersender ke mobilnya.

"jadi kau ingin bicara apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam, tatapan yg sama sekali tak ada kehangatan yg biasanya kurasakan. Akashi yg kukenal tak pernah melakukan itu terhadapku. kenapa sifatnya berubah?

"Akashi – kun, kau ini kenapa?" tanyaku lirih, wajahnya masih datar, tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali.

"apa maksudmu?"tanyanya sambil mensimpulkan tangannya didadanya, menunjukkan kesombongan yg aku benci. Aku menahannya, menahan semua sakit dihatiku.

" 'apa maksudmu?' jangan seolah – olah tak terjadi apa – apa!" Aku gemetar mengeratkan tanganku. Berusaha menahan tangisanku dengan perilakunya.

"aku..aku rindu padamu tahu!" kukatakan semua yg berada dihatiku. Aku menunduk, melihat aspal yg kupijak sambil menunggu reaksinya.

"Tsu.." aku mendengar ia menyebut namaku. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan air mata ini, mataku mulai panas dan mengalirlah air mataku mengikuti lengkungan pipiku.

"aku mencintaimu...Kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi.." pintaku lirih. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu, saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kau berusaha membuatku tersenyum kembali setelah aku kehilangan ibuku dan kau selalu menemaniku, selalu mengusap air mataku saat aku kehilangan ayahku. kumohon jangan pergi dariku, kau adalah satu – satunya yg kupunya.

"Kau tahu Tsuyuki..." nafasku tertahan mendengar suaranya

"kau sangat menggangguku." Aku membulatkan mata sempurna, aku perlahan mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap akashi yg masih saja dengan wajah datarnya. Tadi dia bilang apa?

"apa?" tunggu! Aku pasti salah dengarkan? Ia mulai membuka mulut.

"kau sangat mengangguku, Shiroyumi." Aku menatap tak percaya, dan dia mulai memanggil nama margaku. Aku masih diam, ia mulai membuka mulut lagi dan aku harap perkataannya tadi adalah bohong.

"aku sarankan, kau..." sepertinya harapanku..

"menghilang dari hadapanku." Tak terkabul..

.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku termenung, didalam kamarku. Sejak kejadian itu, aku sudah seminggu tak keluar rumah dan yg kulakukan hanya diam. Benar hanya diam, aku tak makan, tak mandi dan buang air kecil maupun besar. Aku ingin menangis saat diparkiran, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku masih terlalu shock, Seperti saat aku kehilangan ibuku, lewat 2 bulan aku tak makan, buang air kecil, mandi dan menangis walaupun saat itu ibuku meninggal. Mungkin keadaanku sekarang sudah sangat parah dan tak enak dilihat. Aku hanya diam dan..

PRANG! Kaca kamarku pecah lalu muncul 2 orang besar dan seketika pandanganku gelap.

.

.

.

Akashi P.O.V

Malam ini sangat indah, mungkin menurutku kalau orang biasa sih, pasti menakutkan. Samuraiku terselimut darah, sarung tanganku yg awalnya putih menjadi merah seperti rambutku. Aku menatap mayat – mayat yg tersungkur di lantai yg sudah menjadi kolam darah. Handphoneku bergetar, aku melihatnya dan ada panggilan dari markasku, akupun mengangkatnya.

_~Akashi – kun, apa kau sudah membereskannya? _–suara perempuan keluar dari Handphone.

"Sudah." Jawabku singkat.

_~hmm! Otsukaresama!_

"otsukare." Aku menutupnya dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak lupa aku memasangkan bom waktu yg ku setting 6 menit, berniat menghapus jejak. Aku memeriksa handphoneku, melihat sebuah pesan dari wanita yg sangat kucintai setelah ibuku, Tsuyuki.

_Akashi – kun, kau sudah makan?_

Wahh, dia perhatian sekali. Aku langsung mencari kontaknya dan menelponnya sambil berjalan melangkahi mayat – mayat yg kuiris,Berharap ia mengangkatnya walau mengingat ini sudah jam 11 malam lewat. Sambil menunggu, aku keluar dari gedung yg sudah berisi mayat lagi bukan manusia hidup.

_~Maaf, nomor yg anda hubungi sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi _– Tsuyuki, jangan mengelabuiku. Suaramu terlalu indah untuk menjadi operator sinyal

"Tsuyuki, aku tahu kau berbakat menjadi _Seiyuu,_ tapi kau tetap tak bisa mengelabuiku menjadi operator sinyal." Ucapku. Disebrang sana hanya hening dan..

_~Hahahahaha.. _– suara tawanya sangat imut.

_~iya..iya maaf yaa... _– aku menghela nafas. Aku masuk kedalam mobilku, dan mulai menjauh dari gedung itu.

"baiklah. Kau belum tidur? Sekarangkan sudah jam 11 malam lewat." Tanyaku lembut.

~_aku sedang menonton Film 007 dan aku tak tahu yg keberapa! Dan aku terharu.. – _aku tertawa kecil dan heran, bukankah film itu film berjenis Action ya? Kenapa ia terharu?. Suara ledakan terdengar ditelingaku, menandakan jika gedung itu sudakh terbakar.

"kenapa kau terharu?" tanyaku penasaran.

_~Tentu saja. James tidak bisa menyelamatkan wanitanya yg dikurung oleh musuhnya dan kurungan itu perlahan tenggelam ke laut.. _– aku diam dan mendengar ceritanya

_~walau didalam air, James berusaha membuka gembok yg mengunci kurungan. James mulai kehabisan nafas, tapi ia tetap berada di sana menemani orang yg tercintanya._ – nafasku tertahan, dan mulai membayangi yg tidak – tidak.

_~karena wanitanya sangat mencintai james dan ingin james hidup. Wanita itu menyuruh James untuk pergi meninggalkannya, tapi James tidak mau. Wanita itu memaksanya berkali dan akhirnya James menyerah. Mereka berdua melakukan ciuman terakhir mereka dan sang wanita mati tenggelam semakin dalam_ – TINNN! Aku membanting setir! Hampir saja aku menabrak mobil.

_~Akashi! Kau kenapa!?_ – tanyanya panik. Karena cerita tadi, aku kehilangan Fokusku terhadap jalanan.

"tak apa – apa. Sekarang Tsuyuki, kau sekarang tidurlah." perintahku

_~nanti, tinggal sedikit lagi, tanggung_. Balasnya

"tidak. Matikan tvnya lalu kekamar dan tidur."

_tapi.._

"tak ada tapi – tapian. Menonton film dimalam hari dan kurang tidur tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sekarang pergi tidur." Hening sebentar

_~hmm...baiklah!_ – ujarnya, aku tahu ia bohong.

"jangan coba – coba kau menonton. Kau tak bisa menipuku Tsuyuki." Peringatku. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yg dibuat – buat.

_~iya..iya! aku sedang menuju ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka kok!_– Tsuyuki, bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu?

"mencuci muka atau kau sedang jalan di tempat dan masih dihadapan tv? Sekarang tidur Tsuyuki." Perintahku. Terdengar suara keluhan disana dan terkesan imut menurutku.

_~iya baiklah._ – ia langsung mmenutup telphonenya. Pasti ia marah, mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerutukiku. Ah manisnya~

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan, dan akhirnya sampai tujuan, Appartement biasa tapi terkesan modern di daerah Tokyo, tempat dimana markasku dan tempat tinggalku berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini, aku berusaha menjauh darinya. Dari siapa? Tentu saja Tsuyuki. Cerita yg diceritakan Tsuyuki hampir sama dengan keadaanku sekarang. Musuh mengincar orang – orang terdekat kami. Kami para anggota, sedang menjaga jarak terhadap kerabat kami yg berstatus rakyat biasa. Kehidupan Tsuyuki sangat bahaya sekarang, musuh sangat mengincar diriku dan otomatis itu juga membahayakan nyawa Tsuyuki.

2 minggu berlalu, kini aku tak bisa menjauh, Tsuyuki berhasil mencegatku. Aku mengancamnya dan ia melawan ancamanku. Aku tak mungkin menabrak Tsuyuki sungguhan, akupun keluar dan berhadapan dengannya. Ia mengeluarkan semua ungkapan hatinya dan aku hanya membalasnya cuek.

"aku..aku rindu padamu tahu!" – kau tahu? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan kini, apa kau tahu lagi? aku sedang menahan hasratku untuk memelukmu. Aku mengeratkan tanganku menahan rasa hasratku, menahan sakit di dadaku saat melihatnya mulai menangis.

"aku mencintaimu...kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi..." aku membulatkan mataku, aku tak percaya ia juga menyukaiku, padahal aku kira ia hanya menganggapku sahabat. Aku ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, tapi Otak dan Hatiku mempunyai pemikiran yg berbeda..

"Kau tahu Tsuyuki.." – aku juga menyukaimu..

"kau sangat menggangguku.." – kau adalah kebahagiaanku.

"apa?" ia bertanya kembali..– aku ulangi lagi Tsuyuki,

"Kau sangat mengganggu, Shiroyumi.." kau adalah kebahagiaanku Tsuyuki

"aku sarankan.." – aku ingin..

"menghilang dari hadapanku..." – kau ada disampingku selamanya..tapi sepertinya takkan terjadi...

.

.

.

.

Setiap malam aku selalu berdiri di depan rumah Tsuyuki. Sudah seminggu aku memantau rumahnya, sama sekali tak ada gerakan, dan aku tahu ia kenapa. Ia sangat tertekan dengan pembicaraan kasarku seminggu lalu, aku sangat menyesal seharusnya aku tak perlu sekasar itu dan langsung meninggalkannya, tapi aku selalu berpikir ini lebih baik. Mobil mercedes mendekatiku, jendelanya terbuka, muncullah salah satu rekanku yg berambut hijau, Midorima Shintaro.

"akashi, kita ada rapat penting." Ujarnya, Aku hanya menangguk. Sebelum masuk mobil, aku menatap rumah Tsuyuki, lebih tepatnya ke jendela kamar Tsuyuki, berharap Tsuyuki aman – aman saja.

Akhirnya kami sampai ke sebuah Hotel mewah, Kami berdua turun dan menuju ketempat pertemuan yg berada dilantai 20 menggunakan lift. Saat diperjalanan..

"kau tak apa Akashi?" tanya Midorima, aku hanya mengeryitkan alis heran.

"apa maksudmu, Midorima?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"tidak apa – apa." Jawabnya. Liftnya terbuka, jarumnya menunjuk angka 20, berarti kita sampai. Kamipun mencari ruangan meeting dan gadis bersurai pink menyusul kami.

"Akashi – kun dan Midorin lewat sini!" ucap cerianya, Momoi Satsuki. Aku dan Midorimapun mengikuti Momoi ketempat tujuan, kami bertiga berhenti disebuah pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan anggota lengkap markas kami, disini lebih banyak laki – laki yg berumur 35 – 70 tahun dan disana, tempat duduk pemimpin rapat diduduki oleh ayahku, Akashi Masaomi. Kami bertiga duduk di meja yg bundar dengan 4 rekan Tim kami yg lain,

"Akashichi, matamu kenapa – ssu?" tanya sang model Cerewet berambut kuning, Kise Ryouta. Aku hanya diam..

"Kise – kun, seharusnya kau diam saja." Jawab sang Guru Taman Kanak – kanak yg memiliki surai langit, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kurokochi hidoii!" rengek Kise.

"orang yg selalu menguntit gadis yg ia suka, tak boleh mengatakan hal itu." Ledek sang polisi , berkulit hitan dan berambut biru tua, Aomine daiki.

"Aominechi juga!?"

"stt! Akachin – jiisan sudah ingin mulai tuh." Ucap Murasakibara atsushi, sang Partsier cake terkenal. Kami semua walaupun seorang pembunuh bayaran, kami juga seorang pekerja umum untuk menutupi kejahatan kami, sedangkan aku bekerja di perusahaan tambang ayahku sambil menjalani kampus. Kami mengangguk dan mulai menatap kearah Ayahku.

"sepertinya sudah lengkap." Ungkapnya, kami semua yg berada disana kecuali ayahku hanya mengangguk.

"aku takkan basa – basi lagi. Yg sudah kalian ketahui, seminggu lalu Anggota Magnum Blood mengerahkan semua anggotanya ke kota Akita bagian barat, untuk memusnahkan kita semua, dan menguasai markas – markas kecil disana. Momoi Lanjutkan." – Akashi Masaomi

"baik." Lampu menjadi gelap, hanya cahaya projector yg menerangi ruangan. Momoi mulai menjelaskannya.

"tapi karena perlawanan kita lima hari berturut – turut, anggota mereka sekarang tertinggal 16% dari jumlah keseluruhan mereka dan kini mereka sedang ditahan dipenjara." – Momoi Satsuki

"masalahnya adalah sesuai perhitunganku kita hanya memusnahkan 80% dari mereka." – Momoi Satsuki

"yg saya dengar, sisa anggotanya kini sedang berada di Tokyo Timur." Kami mengeryitkan alis.

"tu..tunggu dulu! Bukankah mereka sama saja mencari mati jika ke daerah Tokyo? Tokyo kan.." – salah satu anggota.

"apa jangan – jangan mereka mencari anggota?" – salah satu anggota

"tak mungkin. Tak ada Kelompok lain selain kita." – salah Satu anggota.

"sebenarnya, kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi." – Momoi Satsuki.

"akhir – akhir ini, saya memantau daerah ini untuk berjaga – jaga dan saya menemukan ini." Momoi menunjukkan sebuah gambar seorang perempuan.

"perempuan Harajuku?" ucap Aomine

"bukan sembarangan Gadis Harajuku. Lihat ini." Momoi memperbesar fotonya.

"senjata itukan?" ucap Midorima

"senjata keluaran terbaru. Tak mungkin langsung ada duplikat mainannya." – Momoi Satsuki.

"saya mengikutinya sampai ke sebuah Cafe dekat taman." – Momoi Satsuki

"dan melakukan transaksi senjata disana." Jelas Momoi Satsuki kami semua diam dan memperhatikannya.

"bukan hanya itu. Lihat ini." Beberapa foto muncul di layar, foto – foto berisi manusia – manusia.

"mereka.."

"mereka adalah anggota baru." – Momoi Satsuki

"ini.."

"sudah sangat banyak."

"data yg kukumpulkan, mereka tak semua berasal dari Tokyo, ada juga yg dari Hyogo, Shizuoka, dan Ibaraki." Jelas Momoi.

"tetapi orang – orang ini, tak memiliki masalah sampai ke jalur hukum berat, hanya kejahatan ringan, seperti mencopet, pelecehan sexual, dan melakukan perusakan pada properti Kota." Jelas Momoi lagi. Ponselku bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan gambar dari Tsuyuki. Foto itu dan rambut itu..

"Akashi – kun ada apa?" tanya Kuroko yg berada disampingku. Nafasku tertahan, aku melihat Foto Tsuyuki, mulut dan matanya di tutup, tangannya diikat, dan kakinya diikat

_Apa dia kekasihmu Tuan Bakashi? Cepatlah datang sendiri ke gedung Tua daerah tokyo timur, atau gadis ini menjadi barang giliran untuk 200 orang dan akan selalu mendesah malam ini! Hahahaha!_

Siapa yg berani melakukan itu? Kuroko menatapku.

"lalu apa kita akan menyerang?" tanya seseorang.

"tentu." Ayahku menjawab.

"aku hanya menunggu jawaban dari kalian. Kalian tahulah, menghabisi mereka semudah menginjak semut." Sambil menyeringai.

"aku akan membereskannya." Semua melihatku, menatapku tak percaya.

"Akashi?" ternyata midorima juga terkejut.

"hei..hei..kami tahu rasa haus membunuhmu seperti ayahmu, tapi apa tak terlalu buru – buru?" ucap seorang.

"aku akan membereskannya, Sendiri." Mereka masih hening dan ragu, aku menunggu keputusan ayahku.

"hmm, Baiklah." Ayahku menyetujuinya. Saat aku meninggalkan tempat itu..

"tunggu Akashi – kun. Memangnya kau tahu tempatnya? - Nanodayo" tanya Midorima

"aku tahu." Aku menunjukkan pesan gambar tadi, Terlihat sekali mereka langsung pucat, tapi aku tak memikirkan itu. Aku bergegas menuju appartementku dan langsung mengambil peralatanku.

"Tunggu Aku Tsuyuki."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Akashi x Shiroyumi (OC) part 2.

Normal P.O.V

Disebuah gedung tua daerah kota Tokyo bagian Timur

Didalam sebuah ruangan kumuh, terdapat 3 pria umur 43 – an disana termasuk Shiroyumi yang sekarang masih pingsan. Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Shiroyumi.

" Gadis ini manis ya?" orang itu mengelus pipi lembut Shiroyumi yg masih pingsan. Orang – orang didalam ruangan tersebut, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"hentikan Yamori. Bos menyuruh kita untuk tidak menyentuhnya dan menjaganya agar tidak kabur. Kau ingin di bunuh oleh Bos?" ucap seorang (panggil saja Tonori) sambil menghisap rokoknya, mereka semua tertawa karna kebodohan rekannya.

"hei ayolah! Aku hanya menyuarakan pendapatku!" ucapnya kesal. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Shiroyumi juga, memandangi tubuh mungil Shiroyumi yg terkesan manis.

"hmm, benar juga sih." Ucapnya. (panggil saja dia Takagi).

"tuh kan?" – ucap Yamori sumringah senang karna ada setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"aku harap si mesin pembunuh itu telat dan kita bisa mencicipinya." – ucapnya kembali, yg lain hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Ukhh.." Shiroyumi terbangun, membuat laki – laki disana menatapnya.

"dia bangun." – ucap yamori.

"hei bagaimana jika kita memperkosanya sekarang?" – ucap Takagi.

"hei, bukankah.." – ucap Tonori trepotong oleh Takagi.

"Ayolah! Kita mencicipinya sebentar." Mereka bertiga saling pandang meyakinkan satu sama lain. Mereka langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"baik! Buka penutup mulut dan matanya!" perintah Takagi seenaknya. Yamori menurutinya, Shiroyumipun menampilkan manik biru lautnya.

"aku dimana?" ucap Shiroyumi. Mereka bertiga hanya bengong, terpesona dengan kecantikan Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi mengeryit alisnya heran, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi tak bisa, ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yg terjadi dan tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah mengingatnya, wajah Shiroyumi kembali semu. Sedangkan 3 orang didepannya masih diam dan..

"HAHAHAHA!" Yamori tertawa keras, membuat rekannya bingung. Sedangkan Shiroyumi tak mengubris sama sekali.

"Dia memang sangat manis! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi!" Yamori langsung menyerang Shiroyumi, dan mendorong Shiroyumi sampai jatuh dengan bangku yg terikat dengannya, yamori mulai melumat leher Shiroyumi. Rekannya juga ingin mulai tapi bingung dengan sikap Shiroyumi yg hanya diam dan pandangannya kosong saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Yamori juga bingung dan senang karna mangsanya tak memberontak sama sekali..

"heh~ kau sudah pasrah Nona?" tanya Yamori menatap Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi hanya diam. Entah mengapa rekannnya mengurungkan niatnya dan merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hei Yamori, hentikan kegiatanmu. Kita biarkan saja dia." – ucap Takagi, Yamori mengeryitkan heran.

"ada apa dengan kalian? Bukannya kalian ingin mencicipinya juga?" – tanya Yamori tanpa menoleh kearah rekannya. Tanpa disadari Yamori, bos mereka sudah di depan pintu dengan shotgun ditangannya.

"entahlah. Lebih baik kau.." – ucap Tonori gemetar,

"sedang apa kau?" Yamori langsung merinding, Shiroyumi masih diam dengan pandangan kosongnya. Sang bos mengarahkan Shotgunnya kearah yamori dan..

JDARRR! Kepala Yamori musnah, isi otak dan darahnya mengotori lantai dan wajah Shiroyumi. shiroyumi membulatkan matanya, menunjukkan kaget dan ketakutan yg luar biasa, dia mulai shock.

"lepaskan ikatannya sekarang." Perintah bos. Takagi dan Tonori menghampiri Shiroyumi gemetaran dan melepaskan semua ikatan Shiroyumi. bos menghampiri Shiroyumi yg masih tergeletak, menginjak mayat Yamori. Shiroyumi ingin teriak tapi tertahan saat si bos mencekik lehernya sampai tak menapak.

"ukhh!"

"kalian, tinggalkan kami berdua." Perintah Bos, Takagi dan Tonori keluar tanpa mengatakan apa – apa.

"ayo kita mulai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duagh! Syat! Beberapa suara pukulan menggema di ruangan itu, tembok juga sudah terlukis oleh darah. Disana Shiroyumi terlihat mengerikan, tangannnya terikat keatas membuatnya menggantung, menjadi samsak tinju oleh sang Bos. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, pelipisnya lecet, Tubuhnya sudah di penuhi goresan - goresan mengeluarkan darah.

"Hahahahaha! apa kau menikmatinya gadis jalang!?" sang bos memacut tubuh Shiroyumi membuat goresan baru di betisnya. Shiroyumi hanya diam dan tak merespon membuat sang bos agak bosan. Ia mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya, mendekati Shiroyumi. ia menarik dagu Shiroyumi dengan kasar,

"Kau itu benar – benar membosankan. Kau sama sekali tak berteriak, mengeluarkan suara teriakan – teriakan yg indah untukku." Shiroyumi hanya diam dan menatap pandangan kosong, membuat sang bos marah. Ia melepaskan tangannya yg menarik dagu Shiroyumi, Buagh! Meninju perut Shiroyumi sangat keras sampai Shiroyumi mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, Shiroyumi tak sama sekali bergeming atau berteriak, membuat sang bos memukul Shiroyumi berkali – kali, iapun menikam paha Shiroyumi dengan pisau kecilnya mengeluarkan cairan merah segar tapi Shiroyumi tak merespon sama sekali. Tak puas dengan paha, ia menikam lengan atas Shiroyumi, tapi hasilnya juga nihil.

"Berteriaklah berengsek!" teriak sang Bos. Saat ia ingin memukul wajah Shiroyumi, anak buahnya datang.

"Bos! Orang itu datang." Sang bos hanya menggeram kesal, dan mulai mengambil Shootgunnya.

"kepung dia, bunuh lalu penggal kepalanya." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai mengerikan, meninggalkan Shiroyumi yg sudah babak belur. Apa Shiroyumi masih hidup?

.

.

.

Akashi kini sudah sampai di gedung tua yg menyekap Shiroyumi, mengambil Samuranya, mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke Gedung tersebut, berdebu, gelap, pengap, dan kotor itulah yg ia rasakan saat masuk kedalam gedung.

"kalian semua, keluar. Kalian tak bisa bersembunyi dariku!" ucap Akashi. Lalu beberapa orang muncul dari kegelapan. Ada laki – laki dan juga perempuan, terlihat mereka membawa senjata masing – masing, jumlahnya juga banyak tapi itu tak mengubris Akashi.

"kau takkan bisa melewati kami." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Akashi menyeringai,

"benarkah? Kalau begitu beri aku pertunjukkan yg menarik Dasar Serangga!" mereka semua langsung menyerang Akashi secara bersamaan, akashi mengeluarkan samurainya dan mulai menyayati mereka satu persatu. Menebaskan Samurai sepanjang 1 meternya, menggores setiap kulit dan bahkan ada yg terpotong. Akashi mengamuk? Tentu. Ia menyeringai mengerikan dan menebaskan Samurainya cepat dengan penuh perhitungan, tak peduli laki – laki atau perempuan, tak peduli Tua atau muda, ia hanya perlu menyelesaikannya dengan cepat agar bisa membawa Shiroyumi.

"Di..Dia ini apa!?" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Dia Monster!"

"ayo Kabuur!" Duaarrr! Kepalanya pecah, orang – orang yg berniat kabur ia bunuh dengan tembakannya yg selalu jitu. Akashi bukanlah orang bodoh yg tak membawa senjata cadangan/rahasia.

"kalian takkan kabur kemana – mana." Ucap Akashi sinis. Akashi melanjutkan kegiatannya, menghindar dan menebas.

'Bersabarlah Tsuyuki.' Batin Akashi. Akashi menebaskan pedangnya berkali – kali, memperlihatkan organ – organ manusia yg keluar dari tubuhnya masing – masing, membunuh semua yg ada dihadapannya.

"apa ini? Ternyata kalian Cuma besar omongan." Ucap Akashi yg diterangi cahaya rembulan, dari ventilasi tua gedung. Kini bajunya penuh corak darah, wajah tampannya juga terdapat tetesan darah, lantai yg ia pijak kini menjadi genangan darah dengan ratusan mayat yg menhiasinya, samurai terselimuti banyak darah. Akashi menoleh kesampingnya, melihat gadis SMA terduduk yg bergemetar ketakutan.

"ja..jangan..sakiti aku! Ampuni aku!" ucapnya gemetar. Akashi menatapnya sinis, ia menyodorkan samurainya keleher gadis tersebut.

"apa kau tahu dimana Bosmu berada?" tanya Akashi, Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"bagus. Sekarang berdiri dan antar aku kesana." Gadis itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan membelakangi Akashi berniat menunjukkan jalan, Akashi mengikuti gadis itu dengan masih menodongkan samurai ke gadis tersebut dari belakang. Sampailah mereka kesebuah ruangan yg lengkap dengan sofanya, di sana terlihat sang bos sedang duduk santai dengan puntung rokok dimulutnya. Zleb! Akashi menusuk gadis itu tepat pada jantungnya, sang bos hanya diam menyaksikan adegan tersebut lalu terkekeh pelan.

"kau benar – benar tak pernah main – main ya?" ucap sang Bos.

"dimana gadis itu?" tanya Akashi langsung to the point.

"hei santai saja, dia masih hidup kok." Jawab Sang Bos.

"aku tak punya banyak waktu." Akashi menyerangnya, mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Sang Bos. Pria tua itu menhindarinya, dan mulai menembakkan shootgunnya berkali – kali ke arah Akashi tapi hasilnya nihil, sama sekali tak mengenai Akashi.

'Sial! Ia cepat sekali!' batinnya panik. Zlleebb! Terlambat menghindar, pundak Bos itu tertusuk samurai Akashi.

"dimana dia?" tanya Akashi, sang bos gemetar, ia menunjuk ke arah ruangan.

"jawab yg jujur." Perintah akashi.

"dia memang ada disana! Mo..mohon A..ampuni aku! Biarkan aku hidup!" ucap sang bos. Mereka berdua hening, Akashi menatapnya, membuat yg ditatap ketakutan.

"kau tahu? Gadis tadi juga memohon sepertimu. Jadi kau tahu jawabannyakan?" akashi melepaskan samurainya dan menusuknya kembali ke kepala sang bos.

"butuh seratus tahun kalian bisa mengalahkanku." Akashi melepaskan pedangnya, melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruangan yg mengikat Shiroyumi. akashi membulatkan matanya, badannya bergemetar melihat pemandangan yg mengerikan.

"TSUYUKI!" akashi menjatuhkan samurainya dan berlari mendekati Shiroyumi yg menggantung, melepaskan semua ikatan yg mengikat Shiroyumi. memeluk tubuh Shiroyumi yg dipenuhi luka.

"Tsuyuki! Tsuyuki! Tsuyuki! Bangun!" Akashi panik, urat nadinya melemah, ia mengguncangkan tubuh Shiroyumi, tak ada respon. Mata Akashi mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, ia menangis, Ia takut Shiroyumi mati, ia tak mau Shiroyumi mati, ia tak ingin kehilangan wanita yg selalu memberikan senyumannya setiap waktu, ia tak ingin kehilangan wanita yg sangat ia sayangi lagi, seperti ibunya.

"Tsuyuki, kumohon bangunlah! Aku mohon. Maafkan aku, kumohon bangunlah" Akashi memeluk tubuh Shiroyumi. berharap Shiroyumi membuka matanya dan memanggil namanya. Kini ia menyesal dengan apa yg ia ucapkan 1 minggu yg lalu, seharusnya ia juga mengucapkan kata hatinya bukan kata – kata yg menyakitkan, lalu melindungi Shiroyumi dan selalu disisinya, menemaninya.

"aku..mohon..maafkan aku.." lirih Akashi, ia tak tahu lagi apa yg harus ia lakukan, ia hanya memeluk Shiroyumi dan berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

"a..kashi..-kun.." Akashi membelakkan matanya, ia langsung menatap wajah Shiroyumi. Mata mereka saling bertatap, Shiroyumi mengelus pipi Akashi, akashi mengenggam tangan yg mengelus pipinya.

"a.. pa ini..kau..Aka..shi – kun?" tanya Shiroyumi lemah. Akashi mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, Gyuut! Shiroyumi memeluk erat Akashi tak memperdulikan lukanya, Akashi membalasnya.

"maafkan aku Tsuyuki. Aku benar – benar bodoh, waktu itu aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan malah menyakitimu. Maafkan aku Tsuyuki, aku juga mencintaimu, sangat." Shiroyumi mulai menangis, Akashi memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajah Shiroyumi ke dada bidangnya..

"Bodoh!" ucap Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi mulai menangis keras dalam dekapan Akashi, menangis sepuasnya di dada bidang Akashi.

"menangislah sepuasnya Tsuyuki." mulai malam ini Akashi Seijuuro, berjanji dalam hidupnya untuk selalu disamping Tsuyuki

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi P.O.V

Malamku ini sama seperti malamku kemarin, genangan darah, mayat, organ dalam dan samurai. Aku mengambil handphone disakuku, mengetik sebuah pesan ke pusat markasku.

_From : Momoi_

_Aku sudah selesai._

Aku mengirim pesan singkat itu sambil melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari pabrik tua itu yg sebelumnya sudah ku pasang bom waktu. Aku melihat satu sms dari seseorang.

_To : Tsuyuki_

_Sei – kun, kau sudah selesai?_

Aku tersenyum, perhatian sekali dia. Aku membalas pesannya.

_From : Tsuyuki_

_Iya, aku sudah selesai. Ada apa?_

Handhoneku bergetar lagi, tertera panggilan dari markasku.

"Mosh.."

~_AKASHI KAU SERIUS!?_ ngingggg... telingaku berdenging.

"kenapa kau berteriak hah!?" bentakku

~_hehehehe..Akashi – kun Gomen ne, habisnya kau.._

"apa? Yg penting aku sudah membereskan semuanya, jadi jangan telepon jika tak penting." PIIP! Aku langsung memutuskan panggilan dan menatap layar kembali. Ada satu pesan dari Tsuyuki.

_From : Tsuyuki_

_Tidak kok! :D_

Balasnya singkat sekali, aku membalas pesannya sambil melangkah ke mobil dan mengganti baju yg kotor dengan baju yg bersih. Setelah selesai, aku menghidupkan mobilku, melaju meninggalkan pabrik tua itu.

_To : Tsuyuki_

_Aku mencintaimu.._

Balasku..DUAARRR! Suara ledakan terdengar dari pabrik, kalian pasti tahu..

_From : Tsuyuki_

_Aku juga _

Terlalu singkat. Aku mengeryit heran, kenapa ia jadi agak...cuek? aku mencari kontaknya dan menelponnya, menunggu dia mengangkatnya..

~_Moshi – moshi_

"Tsuyuki. Kau kenapa?" tanyaku langsung to the point.

~_apanya? _tanyanya

"pesanmu singkat sekali dari biasanya." Ucapku singkat. Kenapa aku jadi berlebihan seperti ini? Masalah seperti ini bukan hal yg patut dipermasalahkan..bukan?

_~ano..Sei – kun, apa kau lupa kalau aku.._

"apa?" jawabku tenang, aku menunggu kata berikutnya

_~cedera..?_

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

baiklah sejak kapan seorang Akashi menjadi pikun seperti ini?! Aku sangat malu! Aku lupa jika lengan Tsuyuki sedang terluka, Jika ayah menyadap handphoneku dan mendengar percakapanku, ia pasti tertawa bahak – bahak.

_~Sei – kun?_

"ah iya! Aku akan segera kesana! Dagh!" aku langsung menutup telponnya cepat dan langsung melaju ke apartemenku. Yah perlu kalian ketahui, semenjak kejadian mengerikan itu, aku dan Tsuyuki menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekashi dan aku juga memaksa Tsuyuki untuk tinggal bersamaku dengan alasan keselamatannya, bahkan Tsuyuki sama sekali belum keluar dari appartemenku semenjak itu karena aku memang tak memperbolehkannya. Pengobatannya? Aku meminta Midorima untuk mengobatinya. Pekerjaan gelapku? Ia sudah tahu. Awalnya, ia memang tak bisa menerimanya tapi aku berusaha meyakinkannya dan akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. Aku menggenggam saku kananku, menggenggam sesuatu yg kecil, tapi bisa mengubah segalanya. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, terlalu senang dan takut, tunggu sejak kapan seorang Akashi menjadi penakut seperti ini?

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah sampai di depan gedung Apartemen tempatku, Luas dan bergaya modern. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke lift dan menuju lantai 14, lantai dimana apartemenku berada. Aku menunggu dalam keheningan, menggenggam erat sakuku.

TING! Aku sudah berada dilantai 14, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tenang dan berjalan tegas, membuat beberapa perempuan yg berhalulalang di lorong itu menatapku dengan wajah merahnya, tapi aku tak peduli.

TING! TONG! Aku memencet tombol bel pintuku, menunggu ada yg membukanya dari dalam.

"iya! Tunggu sebentar!" Cklek! Pintunya tak lama terbuka, menampakkan seorang perempuan bersurai hitam yg sangat kucintai, Tsuyuki.

"Ah! Sei – kun!" sapanya ceria. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut yg hanya biasa kuberikan kepada Tsuyuki seorang.

"Tadaima.." ucapku, aku melihat penampilannya memakai rok hitam panjang dan apron abu – abu. Apa dia sedang memasak?

"Okaerinasai.." balasnya dengan suara khasnya, ia mempersilahkanku masuk dan aku masuk kedalamnya.

"Sei – kun lebih baik kau mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk kau mandi! Setelah itu, kita makan malam." Ucapnya.

"kau belum makan? Inikan sudah jam 9 malam, Kenapa kau belum makan?" tanyaku, aku tak mau ia sakit karena maag.

"hehehe..karena aku ingin makan bersama Sei – kun." Aigh, Manisnya. Aku merangkulnya dan membimbing wajahnya kearahku, aku melumat pelan bibr mungilnya yg manis itu, tangan mungilnya berusaha medorongku tapi sepertinya sia – sia. Aku melepaskan ciumanku, menatap wajahnya yg sudah merah dan berkeringat, sangat terkesan imut menurutku.

"Se..Sei – kun jangan menciumku tiba – tiba ah!" omelnya, aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesalnya yg lucu dan menggemaskan.

"lebih baik makan dulu, aku lapar." Ucapku sambil mengecup pipi kenyalnya, ia hanya tersenyum. Apa ia sudah tak marah lagi terhadapku? Sudahlah tak usah kupikirkan. Ia menuju kedapur dan menata makanannya lalu kami makan bersama. Setelah itu aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan..

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan dengan handuk yg mengantung dikepalaku, mengusap kepalaku untuk mengeringkan rambutku yg basah. Aku melihat Tsuyuki sedang mencuci piringnya, aku tersenyum, ini seperti pasangan suami istri ya? Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya.

"Ah Sei – kun! Kau sudah - ..Kyaaa! Sei – kun! Kenapa kau tak pakai baju!?" ucapnya sambil menutup wajahnya. Aku mengeryit heran, aku tak telanjang bulat, aku memakai celana panjang putih dan tak memakai baju atasan sih. Tapi apa masalahnya?

"apa maksudmu Tsuyuki?" tanyaku heran sambil mendekatinya

"Apanya yg apa! Cepat pakai bajumu!" perintahnya sambil membelakangiku.

"tidak. Rambutku masih basah, nanti bajuku juga ikutan basah." Jawabku

"pokoknya pakai baju dulu! Jika Sei – kun tak memakai baju, aku takkan menoleh kearahmu!" aku hanya sweatdrop, Tanpa sengaja aku melihat wajahnya yg sudah memerah. Heh~ sangat imut, aku menyeringai dan mendekatinya yg masih membelakangiku

"Benarkah Tsuyuki?" tanyaku. Ia masih membelakangiku dan aku semakin dekat

"Ten..tentu saja!" jawabnya gugup, aku kini tepat dibelakangnya, aku masih melihat ia masih menutup wajahnya. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, meraih pinggang kecilnya, merengkuh pundaknya, dada polosku bersentuhan dengan punggungnya. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke perpotongan lehernya, mengecup pelan dan menjilatinya, ia mengeluhkan namaku dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti tapi aku tak memperdulikan itu, aku malah menghujaninya kecupan dan tanda merah dilehernya, bukti bahwa ia adalah milikku, ia meremas lenganku dan mendesahkan namaku yg membuatku semakin jadi bernafsu. Aku menangkapnya dari belakang saat ia kehilangan keseimbangan, aku melanjutkan kegiatanku dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"aku mencintaimu Tsuyuki. Menikahlah denganku." Ucapku dengan kepalaku masih tenggelam dalam lehenya. Ia tak bergeming,

"Se..Sei – kun?" tanyanya bingung

"menikahlah denganku Tsuyuki." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan jika ia sedang melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangnya. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku, menjadi berhadapan, ia menatap manik crimsonku, akupun juga menatap manik oceannya, tangannya mulai mengelus pipi dan rahangku.

"aku ingin menikah denganmu. Tapi bukankah terlalu cepat?" tanya sambil mengantungkan tangannya keleherku, aku meraih pinggangnya.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita bertunangan Tsuyuki." Ucapku, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengecupku sekilas.

"Ayo!" jawabnya. Aku tersenyum lebar, tanpa sadar aku menarik pinggangnya dan mulai menghujaninya ciuman di bibirnya, lalu masuk kedalam mulutnya mengabsen setiap gigi disana. Aku menggendong tubuh Tsuyuki ke kamar, malam ini akan kubuat ia mendesah namaku berkali – kali, aku mulai menjamah tubuhnya memberikan kecupan – kecupan merah di setiap tubuhnya. Akupun menjamah tubuhnya sampai ke permainan inti.

Kini kami telanjang bulat, nafas kami tersenggal – senggal karena ciuman panas yg kami lakukan.

"Tsuyuki, kau sudah siap?" tanyaku lembut sambil menyisir poninya kesamping, ia mengangguk lemah. Aku pun berada diatasnya, mengarahkan punyaku kearah kewanitaannya yg sudah basah. Aku memulai proses penyatuan, Ia mencengkram spray kasur dengan kuat.

"tahan, ini akan terasa sakit." Ucapku menenangkannya. Sleeb! Aku langsung memasukinya membuat tsuyuki berteriak menandakan bahwa ia mengalami kesakitan yg luar biasa, sedangkan aku mendapatkan kenikmatan yg luar biasa. bisa kurasakan jika miliknya mencengkramku dengan kuat. aku menenangkannya dengan meremas dadanya dan mengecup bibirnya. Aku bisa merasakan ada cairan yg mengalir, itu darah keperawanannya. Pasti sakit sekali ya? Aku diam, menunggu Tsuyuki menjadi lebih tenang.

"Se..Sei – kun bergeraklah." Ucapnya.

"sesuai keinginanmu my lady." Aku mulai menggerakkannya perlahan, membuat Tsuyuki terbiasa dengan punyaku. Lama kelamaan kecepatanku bertambah, ia mendesah namaku membuatku menjadi bergairah, menghunjamnya berkali – kali sampai ia klimaks berkali – kali dan akhirnya akupun juga klimaks, mengeluarkanya di dalam Tsuyuki. Malam ini, adalah malam yg berbeda dari biasanya, malam ini adalah malam yg bersejarah untuk hidupku, aku dan wanita yg kusayangi sudah saling memiliki satu sama lain. Aku menatapnya sejenak, ia sudah tertidur pulas. Aku mengecup keningnya dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku.

"aku mencintaimu Tsuyuki." Aku menyelimuti tubuhku dan tubuhnya yg tanpa sehelai benangpun yg menempel di tubuh kami berdua dan diriku mulai menutup mata untuk melepas lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Shiroyumi P.O.V

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, apa kau tahu apa yg kulihat pertama kali? Mata Crimson yg indah menatapku lembut.

"Ohayo, Tsuyuki." Sapanya, aku mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

"Sei – kun.." aku memanggil namanya, ia menarik pinggangku dan memberikan morning kiss terhadapku. Ia tersenyum kembali, wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasku menerpa wajahku. Aku mencoba untuk bangun, tapi daerah kewanitaanku terasa sakit sekali. Sei – kun juga membantu untuk duduk.

"Pelan – pelan." Ucapnya, ia merangkul pundakku. Ah~ aku mengingatnya, tadi malam kami – kan bercinta. Kami berdua hening, walaupun kami berdua sudah bangun dan sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Tsuyuki." Sei – kun memanggilku.

"ada apa?" ucapku. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelingaku, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tsuyuki. Aku ingin mengulang yg tadi malam sekarang." Sontak wajahku langsung memerah.

"Tunggu! Kau ingin melakukannya lagi?" tanyaku Shock. Ia mengangguk pelan, dan mulai berada di atasku.

"Ittadakimasu.." ucapnya, iapun melakukan hal yg sama seperti tadi malam. Hah~ sepertinya ini akan menjadi pagi hari yang panjang..

(Akashi x Shiroyumi) END

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Reviews?

**Author Side.**

**Wah..terimakasih banyak telah membaca fanfic matsu dan yg mengajari Matsu mempublish cerita, matsu begitu senang karna Matsu kira nggak akan ada yg baca TvT..silahkan dinikmati ceritanya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kau adalah yg berharga...

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke ©Fujimaki Tadoshi

Summary : saat tokoh KnB menjadi Tokoh yg dipenuhi bahaya, ada kisah Romantis dalam kehidupan mereka.

Chapter 3 : Murasakibara x Mashiro

Mashiro P.O.V

Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, saat karyawan shift pagi sudah bergegas pulang, aku masih menunggu cake buatanku matang. Ting! Suara oven menandakan Cake buatanku sudah matangpun berbunyi. Aku bergegas menggunakan sarung tangan dan perlahan – lahan mengangkat Cake, menaruhnya diatas meja dan bersiap untuk dihias cantik. Tangan mungilku dengan lincah Mengoles krim vanilla ke permukaan cake.

"wah, Mashiro – chan semangat sekali ya?" ucap karyawan disana, aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"karena Mashiro suka Cake!" ucapku semangat, Akupun mengambil beberapa buah – buahan untuk dihias di cake, menata potongan jeruk dan strawberry menjadi spiral, terlihat seperti bunga mawar. aku menatap bangga dengan cake buatanku ini. Karena dulu aku pernah masuk klub melukis, aku jadi bisa membuat gambar lukisan dicakeku.

"Wah, Cakenya indah sekali." Ucap satu karyawan, mataku langsung berbinar.

"Benarkah!?" tanyaku semangat sambil menatap orang itu.

"kemarin kau juga buat cake yg bermotif bunga Hortensia dari buah blueberry kan?"

"tapi sayang. Bos malah melarang memajang cake seindah ini."

"padahal menurutku bagus untuk diperlihatkanloh." Aku hanya menghela nafas mengingat nasib cakeku yg tak bisa dipajang, padahalkan aku ingin menunjukkan bakatku lewat cakeku.

"kalau begitu Mashiro – chan, apa aku boleh memakannya?"

"aku juga jadi ingin mencoba." Mataku berbinar kembali.

"benarkah!? Aku akan memotongnya!" aku menaruh cakeku di meja dan bergegas mengambil pisau, memotong cakeku menjadi 8 potong.

"silahkan! Dinikma - ..!" Grep! Mataku tak percaya dengan pemandangan ini, Cake yg tadi berada di meja hilang dalam sekejap, aku menoleh kesampingku..

"Rasanya Enak." Aku hanya jawdrop.

"rasa manis krim dan rasa manis buah tidak terlalu berlebihan, jadi tak membuat mual pelanggan." Melihat surai ungu panjang yg diikat sambil membawa piring cakeku. Perempatan muncul dikeningku.

"Bos! jangan makan Cakeku lagi!" aku berusaha meraih Cake yg ada di tangannya tapi percuma, badanku hanya setinggi 164 cm sedangkan tubuh bosku setinggi 2 meter lebih. Akupun menyerah, dan membiarkan bos ku memakan semua potongan Cakeku yg ke 16 kalinya. Ya, Bosku, Murasakibara Atsushi, pemilik Cafe turun temurun yg terkenal di kalangan atas dan seorang partsier terkenal. Tak jarang Cafenya selalu dikunjungi orang bangsawan dan orang orang besar, aku juga heran kenapa ia mempekerjakan aku disini. Aku sweatdrop melihat bosku menghabiskan semua cakeku dengan cepat, aku kesal tapi dia bosku secara otomatis aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Aku kadang suka berpikir, jika cakeku tidak enak karena bos selalu melarangku untuk memajang cakenya, dan pelanggan tak boleh mencicipinya, Apa seburuk itu rasa cakeku?

"Yukichin, kenapa kau belum pulang? Bukankah aku tak memberikanmu shift malam?" aku hanya murung dan bergegas ke loker.

"iya." Jawabku lesu. Grep! Tanganku digenggam oleh tangan besarnya, memaksaku untuk mengikuti irama langka jalannya. Aku mengerjap bingung, kepalanya manik velvetnya menatapku tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"akan kuantar pulang." Ucapnya lalu menghadap ke depan kembali. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Bosku memang selalu baik, dia sering mengantarkanku pulang jika itu sudah larut malam, apalagi ia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku membuat semua orang salah paham dengan hubungan kami berdua. Aku memutar ulang ingatanku saat aku bertemu dengan bosku, ia adalah senpai di SMAku yg beda 3 tahun denganku. Bertemu secara tak sengaja dan menurutku hal yg lucu.

Flashback

Aku berjalan menyelusuri sekolah, sambil membawa tas karena memang pelajaran sekolah sudah usai. Menikmati setiap angin sore yg menerpa tubuhku.

"hah~ sejuk sekali." Ucapku sambil menikmati sore. Aku melangkahkan kakiku sampai taman belakang milik sekolahku. Terlihat rumput hijau itu terhembus angin dengan tenang, menggodaku untuk berbaring disana. Brukk! Pandanganku teralihkan setelah mendengar suara itu, mendapati satu – satunya pohon ditaman itu. Karena aku termasuk orang yg Penasaran, Akupun berjalan kearah pohon tersebut. Mataku membulat sempurna setelah melihat titan berukuran - ..tidak! tidak! Maksudku ada seseorang yg pingsan dibalik pohon itu.

"oi! Apa kau tak apa – apa?" tanyaku panik sambil berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi bersender di pohon. Ugh dia berat! Sangat berat untuk tubuh kecilku. aku menatapnya, kesan pertamaku adalah aneh. Ia mewarnai rambutnya yg sama sekali tak cocok untuk Fashion masa kini tapi entah mengapa sangat cocok untuknya, lalu tubuhnya juga sangat besar seperti orang dewasa. Apa umurnya 34 lebih? Tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat muda. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku setelah ia membuka matanya, mataku agak terpesona dengan warna manik velvet miliknya yg menawan.

"ugh.." ia merintih kesakitan, tangannya menekan perutnya. Apa ia sakit perut? ku ingin membawanya ke UKS tapi tubuhnya terlalu besar untuk kubopong ke UKS. Aku memutar otak, apa yg harus kulakukan? Ah! Akan kupanggil Dokter UKS saja.

"ng.. tunggu sebentar disini! Aku akan memanggil.." Grep! Tanganku diraih saat aku mulai bangkit meningalkannya.

"lapar~" ucapnya. Aku mengeryitkan alis

"hah?"

"aku lapar, apa kau punya sesuatu yg bisa dimakan?" tanyanya, aku dengan cepat merogoh tasku dan mencari cake buatanku saat pelajaran PKK.

"ini." Aku memberikannya, ia dengan cepat langsung meraih cakeku. Akupun juga ikut bersender ke pohon tak jauh darinya, melihatnya memakan cake buatanku. Hening, hanya terdengar suara angin daan kunyahan dari mulut orang itu. Aku agak heran, kenapa aku diam disini? Setelah ia selesai makan, ia menepukkan tangannya.

"Terimakasih makanannya." Ucapnya. Sebenarnya, sedari tadi ada yg mengganggu pikiranku. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..

"jadi.." ia menoleh kearahku. Aku agak gugup dengan pandangannya.

"kau tadi kenapa?" tanyaku, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah taman yg berada didevan kami.

"Murochin bilang, jika aku tidak memakan cemilan seharian ini, ia berjanji akan memberikan Maibou Limited edition kepadaku. Jadi aku menahan hasratku untuk menyemil." Jelasnya. Aku hanya terkekeh geli mendengar ceritanya.

"jadi kau pingsan karena kelaparan?" ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Pftt! Memangnya orang ini sudah berapa lama tak makan. Aku tertawa sedangkan dia hanya hening menatapku.

"namaku Mashiro Yuki. Namamu?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi." 'Murasakibara Atsushi'? sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

"kalau begitu, berarti kau tak dapat Maibou Limited Edition donk." Ledekku, ia langsung menatapku.

"hah? Kenapa?" tanyanya polos. Aigh! Manisnya!

"Murasakibara – san kan, sudah melanggar perjanjiannya untuk tidak menyemil seharian. Karena tadi kau makan cakeku, berarti kau melanggar perjanjian." Jelasku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"kalau begitu, Yukichin jangan bilang pada Murochin." Balasnya, Aku hanya menahan tawaku. Bilang pada Murochin? Kenal saja tidak. Saat aku menahan tawaku, aku bersadar dengan kalimatnya tadi. Dia memanggilku apa? Yukichin? Ia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Padahal laki – laki yg berteman denganku tidak memanggil nama kecilku, tapi dia yg sama sekali tak kukenal memanggil nama kecilku. aku meraih tasku dan bangkit dari dudukku. Mengingat ini sudah jam 5 sore lebih, aku harus bergegas pulang.

"kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Kalau lapar, seharusnya makan. Jangan ditahan." Ucapku sambil meninggalkannya yg masih terdiam. Setelah melangkah beberapa langkah, aku bisa merasakan jika ada yg mengenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, mendapati surai ungu yg terhempas angin begitu indahnya.

"Yukichin, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" aku sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaannya. kami berdua hening. Aku menggaruk tengkuk yg tidak gatal.

"hmm..bagaimana ya? Aku tak terlalu kenal dengan kau jadi.."

"ada suatu pepatah mengatakan 'tak kenal maka tak sayang', jadi bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" paksanya. Aku diam dan memikirkannya..

"aku, hmm.. baiklah." Ucapku. Ia langsung berjalan melewatiku tanpa melepaskan tanganku. Aku mengerjap mataku berkali – kali..

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya tanpa melepas tanganku. Kadang aku agak bingung pada diriku sendiri, otakku berkata Kenapa aku mau saja mengikuti orang ini? Padahal dia orang asing tapi entah mengapa di sisi hatiku bilang aku harus percaya pada orang ini. Semenjak itu, kehidupanku berubah. Aku yg dulunya mengikuti klub melukis, kini masuk klub memasak. Kami juga sering bertemu, kadang – kadang ia menjemputku setelah pulang sekolah dan saat aku lulus , aku dipekerjakan ke tokyo olehnya untuk menjadi assistennya. Akhirnya disinilah aku, bersama bosku.

"Yukichin. Kau tak masuk?" tanyanya, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"ah iya! Maaf." Akupun masuk kedalam mobil dan mobilnya mulai melaju. Diperjalanan, kami hanya hening. Dia fokus terhadap jalanan sedangkan Aku melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, menampakkan pemandangan lampu berwarna oranye pudar menghiasi jalan besar yg kami lewati. Itu sangat indah, seperti bintang – bintang dilangit ada disampingku. Plok! Aku menepuk tanganku, jika aku seperti itu pasti ada ide terlintas dari pikiranku dan aku mempunyai ide untuk Membuat cake bertemakan bintang! Itu sangat indah bukan.

"Yukichin kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya, oh! Ternyata ia tahu kebiasaanku.

"aku kepikiran untuk membuat Cake bertemakan bintang." Ucapku riang.

"Yukichin." Panggilnya, akupun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"ada apa bos?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Matanya menatapku tak suka..

"berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu jika kita hanya berdua. Panggil namaku seperti biasa." Perintahnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas, memang benar jika ia selalu memintaku untuk memangil nama kecilnya saat kami berdua. Tapi bukankah itu agak...ambigu? maksudku seperti..ah sudahlah!

"hah~ada apa Atsushi – san?" balasku dan dia masih hening. Apa dia mengerjaiku? Ia menghela nafas dan tetap fokus dengan jalanan.

"berhentilah membuat cake." Ucapannya. Aku mengerjap bingung, tadi dia bilang apa?..

"apa? Ano.." aku berusaha mendengarnya baik – baik.

"kubilang, berhentilah membuat cake. Setelah kerja, langsung pulang. Jangan berada di dapur." Ucapnya. Baiklah, aku tak salah dengar kali ini. Ia memang berkata seperti itu, berkata sesuatu hal yg menyakitkan segalanya dalam diriku.

"hiasan Cakemu, memang bagus. Tapi rasanya, terlalu kurang. Krimnya agak berminyak dan lengket, bagian kuenya juga tidak lembut. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti membuat cake?" aku masih diam akan penjelasannya. Apa seburuk itu cakeku?

"lupakan saja impianmu untuk menjadi partsier professional. Memangnya menjadi pratsier pro itu mudah ya? Jika kemampuanmu hanya segitu, kau akan langsung dihancurkan oleh partsier – partsier yg lebih handal darimu, menghancurkan mimpimu. Lebih baik, kau menyerah dengan impianmu itu dan hanya membantu saja." Perintahnya lagi. Aku meneratkan tanganku, menahan agar air mataku tak keluar dari bendunganku. Kenapa ia begitu tega berkata seperti itu? Padahal aku sangat mengaguminya, dia adalah seorang partsier pro, dia inspirasiku. Tapi inspirasiku sendiri malah menghancurkan mimpiku sendiri? Aku tak terlalu mengerti.

"boleh ada yg ingin kutanyakan?"

"silahkan saja."

"kenapa saat itu, Atsushi – san memuji cakeku enak, dan selalu memakannya? Bukankah seharusnya dibuang saja jika rasanya tidak enak?" tanyaku sinis.

"sayang bahannya. Lagipula bukankah, terlalu menyakitkan jika aku melakukan itu?" tanganku bergemetar hebat.

"Yukich – . . ."

"Baiklah." Ucapku sambil tersenyum palsu, menahan semua air mata yg mulai tak bisa di bendung lagi.

"aku akan berhenti mengejar impianku." Mulai hari ini, aku akan mengingat semua ini. Aku benci Murasakibara Atsushi.

.

.

.

"waktu kerja kalian sudah habis. Kerja yg bagus semuanya, terimakasih." Ucap chef utama di dapur.

"baik!" ucap kami semua serempak. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju loker bersama yg lain, bersiap untuk pulang kerumah. Saat sampai diloker perempuan, aku menggangti bajuku menjadi baju biasa, mengenakan rok hitam selutut dan baju tshirt putih tanpa lengan dengan balutan jaket hijau tosca.

"loh Mashiro? Kau tak membuat cake lagi?" tanya seseorang.

"benar juga. Akhir – akhir ini, kau sama sekali tak membuat cake. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi partsier pro seperti Bos?" hatiku sakit mendengar kata bos, mengingat kejadian berada dimobil seminggu yg lalu. Aku tersenyum palsu sambil menggaruk tengkuk yg tidak gatal.

"hahaha..ya bagaimana? Menurutku percuma saja." Ucapku hampa, menundukkan kepalaku, menatap lantai marmer tanpa melihat mereka, tapi aku bisa merasakan jika mereka menatapku khawatir.

"sampai kapanpun, aku takkan pernah menjadi partsier pro." Ucapku lagi sambil menahan nangis.

"hei! jangan menye – ..."

"sudah ya. Aku duluan!" aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar, bergegas meninggalkan mereka agar mereka tak tambah khawatir terhadapku. Cklek! Aku membuka pintu keluar dan diluar...hujan. aku lupa membawa payung dan handphone hari ini, kenapa hidupku seperti ini. aku sudah tak terlalu peduli, aku berjalan keluar, membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhku berjalan tanpa memikirkan sekitarku. Brum! Mobil Ford hitam mewah berhenti disampingku dan aku tahu siapa pemiliknya. Kaca mobilnya terbuka..

"yukichin, ayo kuantar pulang!." Ucapnya sedikit berteriak karena memang saat ini hujan deras, aku hanya diam. Cih! Lebih baik aku hujan – hujanan daripada aku masuk ke mobil denganmu. Aku melanjutkan langkahku, tak memperdulikan panggilannya.

"Cepat masuk nanti kau sakit!" – apa kau tahu? Saat kau bilang untuk melupakan mimpiku itu lebih sakit.

"Yukichin!" – berhentilah memanggil namaku. aku memasuki trotoar kecil untuk pejalan hingga ia tak bisa mengejarku, Aku bisa mendengarnya jika ia memakirkan mobilnya dan melangkah keluar mendekatiku. Aku mempercepat langkahku sampai lampu merah, terdapat banyak orang – orang yg berkumpul disana mendapatkan peluang agar aku bisa bersembunyi darinya.

"Yukichin!" teriaknya yg masih terdengar ditelingaku walau hujan terus mengguyur kota ini. kini, aku paling depan di zebra cross, menunggu lampu hijau menjadi lampu merah bersama yg lain.

"Yukichin Lari!" – ia mulai berteriak panik, aku mengeryit heran. Ada apa dengan dia? Ting! Lampunya berubah menjadi merah, menandakan jika orang – orang mulai bisa menyeberangi jalan. Tapi, Ckiet! Ada mobil van berhenti tepat didepanku, pintunya mulai terbuka menampakan laki – laki besar bersenjata keluar dari mobil itu.

"Yukichin lari!" teriaknya lagi. Ok! Aku mulai berfirasat buruk, aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat kearah Atsushi – san, tapi tangan besar sudah meraih pergelanganku.

"masuk!" perintahnya aku memberontak.

"lepaskan!" teriakku, orang – orang ingin menolongku tapi mereka sudah ditodong senjata api oleh mereka.

"Hei cepat masuk!" perintahnya kasar, aku memberontak berusaha melepaskan pegangannya karena tanganku licin terkena air hujan aku bisa terlepas, tapi hal itu tak terlalu lama saat laki – laki itu meraih pinggangku.

"lepaskan! Atsu – Hmmph!" mulutku dibekam oleh tangan besarnya. Memasukkanku kedalam mobil vannya. Aku melihatnya sedang mengejarku dan berusaha menyelamatkanku. Kini aku menyesal, seharusnya tadi aku mengikuti kata – katanya bukan menghindarinya..

.

.

.

.

.

Murasakibara P.O.V

Hari ini, aku melihatnya lagi dari kejauhan dibalik tembok ini. Ia sedang tertawa manis bersama rekan – rekan kerjanya yg terkadang membuatku iri karena mereka bisa lebih dekat dariku dan aku juga melihatnya lagi jika ia membuat cake lagi. Handphoneku bergetar lama, menandakan ada telephone masuk. Aku langsung membukanya tanpa melihat pemanggilnya.

"Moshi – moshi?" sapaku.

_~Doumo, apa ini kau Murasakibara?_ Ini Suara Akachin.

"iya. Ini aku Akachin." Jawabku.

_~ada percakapan penting. Apa kau sedang sendiri?_ Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, melihat situasi jika tempat ini aman.

"hmm, iya. Ada apa Akachin?" balasku. Terdengar jika ada suara helaan nafas dari sana.

_~dengarkan aku baik – baik. Beberapa mafia dari Hyogo sedang berada disini. _Aku membulatkan mataku Sempurna.

_~berhati – hatilah. Mereka sudah membunuh kerabat Natsuhina – san. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Mengerti?_

"baik." Balasku. Sambungannyapun langsung diputuskan. Aku mulai memikirkan keselamatan Yukichin. Keluargaku? Mereka sudah sangat aman karena mereka bisa menjaga diri juga, kau mengertikan maksudku?

Akhir – akhir ini, Yukichin selalu pulang larut karena membuat Cake. Ya ampun menurutku cakemu ini sudah sangat enak, kenapa kau selalu berusaha menjadi partsier professional jika kau sudah menjadi mimpi itu. Apa dia salah paham, karena aku melarang cakenya untuk dipajang di cafe? Kalau itu, aku hanya tak mau cakemu dilihat dan dirasakan orang lain selain diriku, karena dari awal aku mencoba cakemu dulu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu dan cakemu, jadi biarkan hal itu menjadi sesuatu spesial hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Percuma, aku tak bisa mengatakannya kepadanya secara langsung karena aku terlalu takut, jadi aku bertindak saja tanpa memberitahunya.

Didalam mobil ini, adalah menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan kami, aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana lagi agar ia tak pulang terlalu larut. Aku mengatakan hal yg begitu kejam kepadanya, hingga saat aku meninggalkannya di gerbang kost- annya, aku mendengar suara tangisannya meledak hingga aku bisa mendengarnya walaupun menjauh dan didalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini akuu tak bertemu yukichin, dan iu membuatku sangat merindukannya. Kini, aku berada di markas utama. Mengunjungi rapat yg membosankan dan merepotkan, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Jika aku membantah, rambutku yg lebat ini akan gundul seketika oleh Akachin. Aku melihat sekelilingku, samping kananku ada Kurochin, samping Kurochin ada Minechin, samping Minechin ada Sacchin, samping Sacchin ada Kisechin, samping kisechin ada Midochin lalu samping Midochin ada Akachin dan kau tahukan disamping Akachin ada siapa?

"baiklah. Kita mulai rapatnya." Ucap Akaschin, kami mulai serius mendengarkannya.

"kali ini, kita kehilangan 4 anggota lagi dan pasti kalian tahu apa penyebabnya. Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi jika mereka kini sedang bersarang di sebuah tempat casino tokyo bagian barat, lalu.."

"Misi khusus untuk kita sekarang, adalah pemusnahan." Ucap Akachin. Kami menangguk mantap.

"takkan kubiarkan mereka meremehkan Miracles Night."

"Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Momoi." Kami semua berdiri, mengambil senajat kami masing – masing.

"kita berangkat!"

"ya!"

Malam ini, Kami melakukan pembantaian massal ditempat itu. Akachin dengan Nodachinnya, Midochin dengan Senar tipisnya, Minechin dengan Shotgunnya, Kurokochin dengan Samurainya, Kisechin dengan DoubleGunnya dan Satsuki dengan dua kapaknya, Sedangkan aku dengan paluku. Sebenarnya, kami sangat baik menggunakan senjata manapun, tapi kami menggunakan senjata khusus/kesukaan kami. Darah bertebaran dimana – dimana, jas – jas yg mewah itu sudah robek dan kotor.

"ka..kau takkan lolos dari kami! A..awas kau..- Ugh!" Zraatt! Kurochin memotong kepalanya.

"maaf. Aku terlewat satu." Ucap Kurochin. Akachin hanya menangguk.

"'Suugoi Tetsu – kun!" Sachin memeluk lengan Kurochin dengan kapak yg masih ada ditangannya. Aku mengambil maibouku dibalik jaketku, menaruh palu yg berukuran besar disampingku. Aku meli

"Hoi Satsuki! Kapakmu itu membahayakan tahu!"

"ah go..gomen!"

"'Yooshaa! Waktunya kita pulang! – _ssu_!" Teriak Kisechin. Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan kegiatan mereka masing- masing. Drrttt! Handphoneku bergetar lama, menandakan ada telephone masuk, aku mengangkatnya.

"Moshi – Moshi?" semua menoleh karahku, aku meloudspeakernya.

_~apa Akashi – sama ada!?_ Terdengar suara kepanikan disana. Aku memberikan hanpdhoneku ke Akachin. Akupun duduk disofa yg sudah ternoda darah.

"ini aku ada apa?"

_~Akashi – sama, itu adalah jebakan! _– Kami mengeryitkan alis.

"apa maksudmu?"

_~Tempat itu adalah jebakan! Mereka menanamkan bom disana! _

"HAH!?" mereka semua berteriak kecuali Akachin, Kurochin dan diriku sendiri.

"Ba..bagaimana ini!?" mereka semua mulai panik kecuali kami bertiga.

"kalo itu.." kami semua menoleh kearah Kurochin. Kurochin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"aku sudah melepaskannya tadi." Pantas Kurochin terlihat tenang – tenang saja. Kami mengeluh.

_~ apa!? A..apa.. _– mereka masih terlihat panik

"tenang saja. Itu sudah kami atasi. Sekarang apa kau tahu mereka berada dimana?"

_~benarkah?! Syukurlah! Tadi aku dan Sakurai, melihat beberapa dari mereka seperti mengikuti seseorang. _

"lalu kalian dimana?" - Akashi

_~kami berada di Cafe milik Murasakibara – san. Kami sedang mengikuti mereka._

"hmm, apa kalian tahu siapa yg mereka ikuti?" – tanya Akashi kembali

_~kami tidak kenal perempuan itu. Tapi ia bekerja di tempat Murasakibara – san, apa Murasakibara – san kenal gadis itu? _– aku menjatuhkan Maibouku yg ke 4, diriku mulai panik. Karena Akachin mengetahui kepanikanku, Akachin mengisyaratkanku untuk tenang. Ya, hanya Akachin yg tahu jika aku menyukai Yukichin karena aku selalu meminta saran kepada Akachin.

"ciri - cirinya?" tanya Akachin. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang.

_~berambut Cream, dan matanya berwarna madu. Wah dia manis sekali.. _– itu, ciri – ciri Yukichin! Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat.

"Murasakibara!" mereka semua menghentikanku, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku masuk kedalam mobil dan menancap gas dengan cepat. Sial! Kenapa hari ini malah hujan deras!?

Aku melihatnya. Ia sedang keluar dari cafe, menatap kelangit. Selain itu, aku melihat dipinggiran jalan, ada mobil van hitam yg mencurigakan. Itu pasti mereka! Aku melihat Yukichin kembali. Ia melangkah keluar tanpa memperdulikan hujan yg mulai membasahi tubuhnya, aku menghampirinya dan Membuka kaca mobilku.

"Yukichin, ayo kuantar pulang!" ucapku sambil berteriak merendam semua kepanikan ku. Ia tak menoleh, apa suaraku kurang keras?

"cepat masuk nanti kau sakit!" teriakku kembali. Ia tetap tidak menoleh kepadaku. Kini ia masuk ke jalan trotoar, Membuatku tak bisa mengejarnya menggunakan mobilku. Aku memakirkan mobilku, dan mengejarnya. Terlihat sekali jika ia mempercepat laju jalannya.

"Yukichin!" aku mulai meneriakinya, aku semakin panik! Mobil van hitam itu mulai mendekat. Ia tetap tak menoleh kepadaku, ia masuk digerumulan manusi membuatku tak bisa melewatinya.

"Yukichin!" teriakku mulai mengeras. Oran – orang melihatku tapi aku tak terlalu peduli, aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Yukichin. Van itu mulai mendekat.

"Yukichin Lari!" teriakku, ia menoleh kepadaku heran. Aku berusaha melalui gerumulan orang itu. Van itu sudah di depannya.

"Yukichin Lari!" ia mulai berlari kearahku tapi tangannya diraih oleh seseorang. Aku melihatnya ia memberontak.

"lepaskan! Atsu – Hmmph!" aku melihat mulutnya dibekam. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku. Aku mulai sangat panik saat mereka berhasil menangkap Yukicin.

"Sial!" aku kembali menuju mobilku, Berlari cepat tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang. Brak! Aku membanting pintu mobilku dan langsung tancap gas. Mulai mengejar mobil van hitam yg menyekap Yukichin.

"Yukichin! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Review?

**Author side..**

**Wahhh! Terimakasih telah membaca Fanfic Matsu ini. matsu senang " #plak! Dan maaf sebelumnya kalo updatenya lama TvT dab jarang membalas reviews para Readers – san. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan minta maaf jika banyak Typos**


	4. Chapter 4

Kau adalah yg berharga...

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke ©Fujimaki Tadoshi

Summary : saat tokoh KnB menjadi Tokoh yg dipenuhi bahaya, ada kisah Romantis dalam kehidupan mereka.

Chapter 4 : Murasakibara x Mashiro (OC) Final Chapter

Normal P.O.V

Brummm! Murasakibara mempercepat laju mobilnya, berusaha mendekati van hitam yang berada didepannya.

"_sial! Kalau begini aku tak bisa mengejarnya!"_ batin Murasakibara dengan kepanikan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Murasakibara terus menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya, tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya sendiri. Mashiro harus selamat! Itulah yang dipikirkan Murasakibara sedari tadi, memikirkan gadis yang ia sangat cintai, Mashiro Yuki. _Drrtt! Drrtt! _Menandakan ada telphone masuk ke handphonenya, ia melihat sekilas layar tersebut, menampangkan sebuah nama kontak yang tertera diponsel, Akachin. Mau tak mau Murasakibara harus mengangkat telponnya, jika tidak ia akan kena Sial.

"Mos - ..."

-_Murasakibara, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? _– tanya Akashi dengan nada dingin

"Akachin! Kumohon jangan menghalangiku!"jawab Murasakibara gelisah, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh temannya sekaligus ketuanya ini. terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana

_-tapi, jika kau melakukan ini, identitasmu mungkin akan terbongkar, aku perintahkan kau berhenti mengejar Van hitam itu _– tebakan Murasakibara benar, Akashi memerintahkan Murasakibara untuk berhenti mengejar mobil itu.

"Tapi Akachin - ..."

_-Ini perintah, Murasakibara. Jangan sekali – kali kau membantah perintahku... - _ancam Akashi dengan penuh tekanan. Murasakibara mencengkram kemudi mobilnya, menhana semua emosinya dan memilih pilihan yang tepat.

"tidak.."

-_hmm?_

"aku tidak akan berhenti." Ujar Murasakibara tenang.

"aku akan mengejar mereka sampai kapanpun. Aku tak peduli jika kau ingin mengeluarkan aku, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapak yang pasti aku akan melindungi Yukichin." Kini, ia memutuskan untuk melindungi Mashiro, menjaganya, membahagiakannya, dan bersamanya untuk selamanya. Ia tak terlalu peduli jika karirnya hancur dan dikeluarkan dari Kelompoknya, ia akan membangun dari awal lagi, bersama Mashiro, ya hanya bersama Mashiro membuat keluarga kecil yang hidup bahagia dan tentram. Hening, tak ada suara darisana. Terdengar helaan nafas dari sana.

-_baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi. Apapun caranya pancing mereka ke distrik 4 –_perintah Akashi tegas, Murasakibara mengerjapkan matanya, ia sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Akashi.

"Akachin! Bukankah sudah kubilang aku.."

_-kau ingin perempuan itu selamatkan? –_ pertanyaan Akashi membuat Murasakibara menjadi bingung. ia ingin menyelamatkan Mashiro, dan kenapa ia masih bimbang. Murasakibara menghentikan mobilnya, mencoba berpikir jernih untuk saat ini.

-_Murasakibara? – _tanya Akashi, Murasakibara mengerjapkan matanya.

"baiklah. Jika itu membuat Yukichin selamat." Ucap Murasakibara, menancapkan gasnya. Bisa terasa jika Akashi tersenyum.

_-Baiklah. Sekarang dengarkan rencanaku. _– perintah Akashi, Murasakibara – pun menajamkan pendengarannya tanpa menghentikan laju mobilnya. Setelah beberapa menit mendengarkannya, Mata Murasakibara membulat sempurna.

"Akachin! Apa kau bercanda?!" teriak murasakibara tak percaya dengan ide gila dari rekannya ini.

-_aku tak bercanda Murasakibara, jika kau menang cepat, maka gadis itu akan selamat. –_ jelas panjang Akashi. Murasakibara menjadi tambah bimbang dengan pilihan Akashi.

-_Murasakibara - ..._

"akan aku lakukan." Ucap Murasakibara tanpa ragu.

-_baiklah, semoga beruntung. _– Akashi menutup telephonenya. Murasakibara menancapkan gasnya, menyusul van hitam yang membawa gadisnya. Lalu dilain sisi...

"pegang kakinya!" Dhuagh! Kepala mafia itu terjungkal kebelakang.

"wanita ini tak bisa diam ya! Hei diam kau!" Plak! Mashiro terkena tamparan kuat dipipi Kanannya. Mashiro tak kuat lagi, ia hampir ternodai oleh kebejatan para laki – laki bangsat ini.

"ini adalah hukumanmu sayang!" teriak satu laki – laki itu yang siap menyergap Mashiro yang bajunya sudah terobek – robek oleh para lelaki tersebut. Mashiro ingin minta tolong, tapi mulutnya diikat dan suara Hujan merendam suaranya. Saat Laki – laki itu ingin Menyerang Mashiro, Mashiro menutup matanya, berharap ini semua adalah mimpi, tapi sensasi yang diberi orang bejat – bejat itu terlalu nyata dan tak bisa dibilang hanya sekedar mimpi dan DHUAR! Mashiro membuka matanya, terasa cairan hangat menyentuh wajah dan tubuhnya. Mata Mashiro terbelalak hebat, laki – laki yang tadi menyerang Mashiro kini tak ada kepalanya.

"sialan itu!" ucap temannya, langsung mengambil shotgun tapi jdar! Terlambat kepalanya sudah bernasib seperti kepala temannya tadi.

"di..dia monster!"

"dia bisa menggunakan snipper saat mengemudi mobil!"

Mashiro menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat hari ini, mafia, darah dan senjata. Apa maksud semua ini? batin Mashiro.

"Takeda! Percepat mobilmu!" teriak laki - laki yang mulai panik.

"apa kau gila!? Kita hanya Van Hitam! Dia memakai mercedes!" teriak sang pengemudi yang mulai panik juga, ia menambahkan kecepatan maksimum, begitu juga yang dibelakangnya.

"Kusso! Dia tak mau menyerah ya!?" teriak sang pengemudi. Mashiro shock, ia bingung harus berbuat apa, ia hanya diam dengan darah yang menyelimutinya.

"YUKICHIN! APA KAU DENGAR AKU!?" Mashiro mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menoleh kearah belakang. Matanya terbelalak kaget lagi. Itu Murasakibara!

"Bo..Bos!?"

"YUKICHIN KELUARLAH DARI SANA, SEKARANG! LOMPATLAH!" Teriak Murasakibara, Mashiro Jawdrop. Murasakibara menendang bagian engsel mobil miliknya membuat pintu itu terkulai jatuh keaspal. Mashiro yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop.

"KAU GILA YA!? BOS INGIN AKU MATI?!" Teriak Mashiro dengan perempatan muncul dipelipisnya. Sudah tahu lajunya cepat begini, malah disuruh lompat keluar! Batin Mashiro.

"AKU TAK INGIN KAU MATI! KUMOHON LOMPATLAH DARI SANA!" Teriak Murasakibara, perempatan kecil muncul satu lagi di kening Mashiro.

"KALAU KAU MENYURUHKU MELOMPAT, SAMA SAJA AKU MATI, BODOH!" Teriak Mashiro, kali ini giliran kening Murasakibara yang muncul perempatan.

"JANGAN CEREWET! CEPAT LOMPAT DARI SANA!" Teriak Murasakibara.

"AKU TAK INGIN MATI MUDA!"

"CEPAT LOMPAT SEKARANG YUKICHIN! AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU!"

"TIDAK MAU! LAGIPULA MANA BISA KAU MENANGKAPKU!?"

"AKU BISA! CEPAT LOMPAT!" melihat perdebatan yang aneh itu, para mafia yang tersisa hanya sweatdrop melihat tontonan aneh itu.

"YUKICHIN PERCAYALAH PADAKU! LOMPATLAH! AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU!" Mashiro mengeryitkan aneh, iapun menurutinya. Ia kebagasi belakang bersiap untuk lompat.

"_kami – sama! Lindungilah hambamu yang bodoh ini!" _Doa Mashiro dalam hati. Ia mengambil ancang – ancang untuk melompat. Dan set! Mashiro meloncat sambil menutup matanya.

"gais itu benar – benar melompat!? Apa dia gila?!" teriak para mafia yang tak percaya dengan apa Shiroyumi lakukan. bisa ia rasakan rintikan hujan menerpa tubuhnya, kini ia tahu benar – benar melompat dari mobil yang kecepatan lajunya 90km/jam. Grep pinggangnya teraih oleh tangan Murasakibara, dengan cepat Murasakibara memasukkan Mashiro kedalam pelukannya dan mengehentikan laju mobilnya. Mata Mashiro masih menutup rapat, dan tak berminat membuka.

"Yukichin! Yukichin! Bangun." Ucap Murasakibara sambil mengoncangkan tubuh Mashiro dan Mashiropun membuka matanya. Jarak wajah Murasakibar dengannya hanya terpaut 4 cm saja.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Murasakibara dengan lega, kening mereka bersentuhan, Murasakibara memeluk Mashiro dengan suara hembusan afas tersenggal – senggal.

"syukurlah, syukurlah, syukurlah." Itulah yang diucap Murasakibara. Mashiro tak percaya apa yang ia lihat, ia masih hidup. Ia bisa merasakan ada cairan hangat yang menyentuh pipinya, tapi bukan cairan yang merah menjijikkan tapi, cairan bening yang memberikannya kehangatan lembut dan nyaman. Bosnya...menangis?

"syukurlah kau masih hidup." Murasakibara mengulang perkataannyam lagi, Mashiro memeluk Murasakibara dengan erat.

"bo..bos, a..aku sangat takut..sa..sangat takut bos." ucap Mashiro sambil menahan ketakutannya, air matanyapun keluar dan mengalir di pipinya. Murasakibara tenggelam dileher Mashiro yang masih terbalut darah.

"bodoh! Aku mencintaimu, Mulai saat ini kau berpacaran padaku dan harus memanggilku Atsushi – kun." Ucap Murasakibara yang masih menangis. Mereka berdua saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan Mashiro yang masih setia duduk dipangkuan Murasakibara., Mashiropun mengangguk bahagia.

"baik. Aku juga mencintaimu" Ucap Mashiro sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah mereka beremu satu sama lain.

"jangan menangis lagi, donk. Atsushi – kun." Ucap Mashiro sambil tersenyum lembut.

"aku tidak menangis!" elak Murasakibara seperti anak kecil, Mashiropun menggodanya.

"bohong, matamu sembab tuh." Mashiro tertawa, karena tak mau mengalah Murasakibarpun membalasnya.

"daripada Yukichin, tubuhmu mungil sekali, seperti anak kecil." Ucap Murasakibara yang kini tak menagis lagi. Muncullah perempatan dikening Mashiro.

"bukan masalah tubuhku, ini Atsushi – kun yang besar!" elak Mashiro.

"bagaimana nanti ya?"

"hmmm.."

"kalau tubuhmu kecil, dan aku besar. Bagaimana aku memasukkan benihku kedalam rahimmu ya?" ucap murasakibara tanpa dosa. Mashiro bersemu hebat lalu memukul dada bidang Murasakibara.

"itte, sakit tahu!" rintih Murasakibara.

"kitakan baru jadian kenapa langsung membahas itu!? dasar mesum!" omel Mashiro.

"walaupun kita baru jadian, tapi aku sudah lama menyukai Yukichin, jadi tak masalahkan? Kalau Yukichin sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Murasakibara tanpa memperdulikan wajah Mashiro yang masih memerah.

"a..aku juga menyukai Atsushi – kun da..dari dulu. Ta..tapi! bukannya kita langsung membahas hal seperti itu!" ucap Mashiro sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Murasakibara, menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"kalau seminggu lagi kita menikah, apa Yukichin belum siap?" tanya Murasakibara, Mashiro menatap wajah Murasakibara

"Mana tentu aku siap!" tolak Mashiro. Murasakibara menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, mengecup bibir Mashiro yang mungil dan terlihat lembut. Mengecupnya pelan, lalu menghisapnya, menghisap perlahan agar Mashiro tidak merasa terganggu oelh aktifitasnya. Murasakibara memeluk pinggangnya erat semakin tak ada jarak diantara mereka, mulai menjamah seluruh tubuh mashiro, mengusapnya dengan lembut agar Mashiro merasa nyaman dengannya.

"a..atsushi – kun.." ucap Mashiro disela – sela ciumannya. Murasakibara mulai bermain lebih, Lidahnya ingin masuk kedalam mulut Mashiro, tapi Mashiro selalu menutup bibirnya hingga akhirnya Murasakibara mengigit bibir bawah Mashiro membuat Mashiro membuka mulutnya. Tanpa menyia – nyiakan kesempatannya, lidahnya pun langsung masuk kedalam rongga mulut Mashiro dan mulai mengabsen setiap gigi Mashiro dan mengjak Lidahnya untuk berdansa. Saliva mereka ekluar dari sela – sela ciuman mereka. Murasakibara memberi jarak diantara mereka, memandang wajah Mashiro yang berkeringat dan matanya sayu.

"sepertinya, kau memang belum siap." Ucap Murasakibara tanpa dosa, sedangkan Mashiro masih sibuk dengan mengatur nafasnya. Murasakibara membisikkan sesuatu..

"tapi, mau tak mau kau harus siap, karena aku sudah memesan apa saja yang dibutuhkan saat pernikahan nanti. Kalau aku membatalkannya, aku rugi. Jadi, siapkan dirimu, Murasakibara Yuki." Mata Mashiro panas dan hatinya terasa...bahagia? tentu, ia bahagia. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, mana mungkin ada orang yang tak bahagia. Murasakibara mengorek kantongnya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Air mata bahagia Mashiro tak bisa dibendung lagi, Murasakibara menyisipkan cincin ke jari Mashiro.

"aku mencintaimu, Mashiro Yuki." Murasakibara mencium kening Mashiro.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Murasakibara Atsushi." Ucap Mashiro yang lalu terlelap dipangkuan Murasakibara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A..Ahh! pe..pelan – pelan Atsushi – kun! Pu..punyamu sangat besar, tak..tak mungkin akan bisa masuk!" rintih Mashiro. Murasakibara masih fokus pada kegiatannya.

"i..ittai..ittai desu, Atsushi – kun!" rintih Mashiro saat kejantanan Murasakibara mulai masuk.

"Yu..Yukichin..se.. sempit sekali!" Murasakibara, mulai memegangi pingga ramping Mashiro.

"Yu..Yukichin, apa boleh?" tanya Murasakibara, Mashiro hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah. Ini akan sedikit sakit. " zleb!

"KYAAAAAA!" Teriak Mashiro yang begitu membahana di kamar pengantinnya. Sangat, itu pasti sangat sakit sekali. Saat Mashiro merasakan kesakitan yang luar bisa, sedangkan Murasakibara merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, hangat dan sempit, bisa ia rasakan jika dinding Vagina milik Mashiro mencengkram kuat kejantannya. Murasakibara menghisap leher Mashiro yang putih dan wangi, bermaskud meredakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Mashiro.

"A..atsushi – kun, be..bergerak lah.." perintah Mashiro, Murasakibara tersenyum

"baiklah, apapun yang kau mau calon ibu dari anakku." Goda Murasakibara, Mashiro hanya tersenyum lembut. Murasakibara mulai bergerak, semakin lama semakin cepat yang diberikan Murasakibara, membuat tubuh Shiroyumi terguncang hebat saat Murasakibara melakukannya. Malam itu, rumah baru mereka, menjadi saksi bisu betapa panasnya adegan yang dibuat oleh pemiliknya ini. mendengarkan suara teriakan – teriakan nikmat dan sentuh kulit yang menampar...

.

.

.

Mashiro P.O.V

Krek! Krek! Aku meregangkan ototku, yang pegal sana sini dan sakit sana sini karena aktifitas panas yang kulakukan tadi malam, kemaluanku juga masih terasa perih. Aku melihat sekitarku, mengedarkan pandanganku. gaun putih yang kemarin aku kenakan tergeletak di lantai marmer putih begitu saja, bukan hanya gaun putih, jas yang spertinya satu set dengan gaunku juga tergeletak di lantai.

Yah, kemarin aku baru menikah. Tak kusangka ternyata Atsushi – kun benar – benar serius saat bilang 'Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah', kukira hanya gurauan saja, ternyata seminggu dari kejadian tersebut, dia benar – benar menikah denganku. Rahasianya menjadi pembunuh bayaran? Aku juga sudah tahu hal itu. aku tak bisa menerima hal tersebut karena aku takut kehilangannya karena memang pekerjaanya juga berbahaya, tapi dia meyakinkanku jika ia takkan mudah mati, akupun jadi percaya padanya dan berjanji akan selalu disampingnya walau hidupku menjadi taruhannya. Dan disinilah aku, rumah mewah yang akan terisi oleh kehidupan kami dan anak – anak kami. Saat aku bergelung dengan pikiranku, bisa Kurasakan ada yang meraih pinggangku.

"Yukichin, masih pagi, ayo kita tidur lagi." Ucap suamiku yang masih setengah sadar. Aku mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, mata velvetnya terbuka dan menatapku.

"Yukichin ayo tidur." Ucapnya sambil merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya. Akupun menenggelamkan wajahku ke dada bidangnya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Yukichin.." baiklah, aku membuka mataku lagi.

"ada apa?" tanyaku, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku ingin anak 11" tunggu! Apa tadi dia bilang?

"eh..apa?" ulangku

"ingin anak 11." Jawabnya, aku jawdrop ditempat.

"baiklah, Atsushi – kun. Aku mengerti jika setiap yang kau katakan itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi! Mempunyai anak 11, apa tidak banyak!?" tanyaku shock sambil mengambil posisi duduk. Atsushi – kun juga mengambil posisi duduk.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku akan membiayai persalinanya kok." Ucapnya tanpa dosa. Apa dia tak memikirkan jika setiap wanita mempertaruhkan nyawanya saat dia melahirkan? Menurutmu melahirkan itu mudah apa!?

"ta..tapi..!" cup! Aku bisa merasakan benda lembut menyentuh bibirku singkat. Atsushi – kun tersenyum kepadaku dan mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"bohongan kok. Hal itu sih terserah yukichin saja." Ucap Atsushi – kun dengan lembut. Akupun tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"aku mencintaimu Murasakibara Atsushi." Atsushi – kun membalas pelukanku.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Murasakibara Yuki." Ucap Atsushi –kun sambil meniduriku.

"sudahlah aku mengantuk ayo kita tidur lagi." Ajak Atsushi – kun, akupun menurutinya dan menutup mataku dipelukan hangatnya. O – ya – su – mi – na – sa – i, A – na – ta...

Murasakibara x OC (Mashiro) END...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Reviews?

**Perhatian : sebelumnya terimakasih meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fanfic milik matsu ini (^3^) (")... lalu sebenarnya salah satu penghambatnya 'Kau adalah yang berharga' update adalah, matsu bingung karakter selanjutnya itu siapa, makanya itu untuk para readers – san, tolong suaranya untuk karakter chapter selanjutnya, hehehe. Dan maaf Matsu jarang balas Reviews para Readers – san, sekali lagi Matsu minta maaf. Dakara.. Onegai simasu untuk suaranya nanti (^_~)d**


End file.
